


Just a Little Mischief

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, light watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was feeling bored. A bored Jim definitely meant that just a little mischief was going to occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Sheriarty before...I've also never written anything with a filthy kink before...Please be gentle. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at: followallthefandoms

Jim Moriarty was feeling bored. A bored Jim definitely meant that just a little mischief was going to occur.

 _What can I do today?_ thought Jim as his eyes danced around his flat, a small grin threatening to twitch onto his lips. 

His eyes landed on the pile of tabloid magazines next to his chair.

 _I could cause a political scandal,_ mused Jim. _That's so boring nowadays though._

Next, he spied an envelope stuffed with cash sitting on his kitchen table.

 _I could stage another robbery,_ Jim offered to himself. _Oh, but it would be too close to the last one._

Then Jim looked at the pistol haphazardly laying on his coffee table. That threatening grin got its way and appeared on Jim's face.

 _I could visit my boyfriend,_ considered Jim. The grin vanished from Jim's face when he remembered, _Oh wait, he's not there until very late tonight._ The grin returned ten-fold when Jim decided, _That's an even better excuse to visit Sherlock's flat._

\---

Breaking into Sherlock's flat was very easy for Jim. It was almost like a written invitation. He prowled around and looked for things he could get into. He meandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He riffled through the cupboards and ate a handful of crisps while he waited for the water to boil.

Once it was ready, Jim fixed himself a cup of tea. It was delicious. When he was done, he simply let the cup fall from his hand. He watched as the porcelain shattered.

"Oops," said Jim casually.

He stepped over the broken bits and wandered back into the flat's sitting area. He sat in Sherlock's chair and looked over at John Watson's chair.

 _Are they shacking up yet?_ Jim wondered. _If they are, I don't know whether to be jealous or elated._

Jim stood up and walked over to John's chair. He sat in it backwards and squirmed a little.

“Oh, Doctor Watson, take me,” Jim teased aloud. He felt immediately weird though so he quickly got up and went into another room.

Jim stepped into the loo and looked through the cabinets. 

_Headache medicine, anti-anxiety medicine. There's nothing interesting,_ thought Jim.

His attention was caught, however, when he noticed a box on the top shelf of the cabinet. It was full of condoms.

 _This is good,_ decided Jim.

He took the box with him and went upstairs to inspect John's bedroom. Once up there, he opened the door and scoffed at the tidiness. John's room was as neat as a pin.

 _For Sherlock's sake, I hope they're not shacking up,_ Jim thought. _Dr. Watson is so incredibly boring. Sherlock needs a real man to show him a good time._

Jim was feeling generally put off by John's bedroom, but he didn't want to leave without messing it up just a little. So, he pulled one of the condoms out of the box and blew it up like a balloon. Once it was tied up, Jim pulled back on the tail and shot it forward.

“Happy birthday,” said Jim as the condom balloon gently fell to the floor. As for the box itself, he just dropped it and let them scatter everywhere.

Jim went back downstairs to the room he had been dying to be in the most, Sherlock's bedroom. He looked at the framed periodic table on the wall and chuckled at Sherlock's nerdiness. Then, he went over to Sherlock's closet and looked at all the clothes inside. Jim took some extra time to pet at Sherlock's gorgeous purple shirt. At the far end of the closet, was Sherlock's blue dressing gown. Jim ran his hand up and down it. He was surprised to find that it was silky.

 _Someone enjoys a little luxury,_ thought Jim.

He decided to pull the dressing gown out of the closet and toss it on the bed. Then Jim loosened his tie and undressed himself. He folded up his suit and placed it neatly on the chair. Once that was taken care of, he returned to the dressing gown and slipped it on. He went over to Sherlock's mirror to see how he looked.

“Sherlock, don't I look pretty in your clothes?” Jim asked his reflection.

He didn't mean for the question to make him feel slightly aroused, but it did anyway. He was going to roll with it though. No sense in stopping now. Jim turned and slowly walked towards the bed.

“I imagine you get lonely here some nights,” said Jim, turning his head and addressing the mirror. “I could make you feel a lot less lonely.”

Jim flopped on his back onto Sherlock's bed. The dressing gown slid off his sides, leaving him in a rather erotic pose.

“You have a very comfortable bed,” commented Jim.

He peered down at his cock and found decent erection was forming.

Jim flopped his head back down on the mattress and asked the air, “Sherlock, have I ever mentioned how much I love your mouth? It's true. I've seen a lot of mouths in my day, but yours is my favorite. You have those pouty lips and it drives me wild. Tell me, do you eat ice lollies when it's hot out? I bet that's a sight to see.”

Jim mentally pictured what he just described and then looked back down at his cock. A bead of pre-cum was pushing its way into existence. He touched it and watched it dribble down his erection.

“I know I'm being a brat,” Jim answered the invisible Sherlock. “What are you going to do about it? Are you going to shut me up? Well, lucky for you, that's what I want. Are you going to give me what I want, Sherlock?”

The tip of Jim's cock was red and leaking like mad. Jim rubbed his hand over the head and used the pre-cum to make his hand just a bit slicker. His actual head found the mattress again and he closed his eyes. It was time to take this fantasy even further.

“That's right, Sherlock,” Jim said softly. “Shut me up. Wrap your pretty lips around my cock. I won't be silent, but I also won't be making any words.”

Jim started off by lightly fondling his balls.

"Such a tease," he mocked.

Then Jim brought his hand to his shaft and gently stroked it.

“That's better,” said Jim as his breath hitched. “Go on, Sherlock. Swallow me down.”

Jim gripped his cock snugly and jerked it properly. He mewled at the arousing sensation and gave a pointed squeal when he twisted his wrists a certain way.

“Oh, my. What a- Oh!- talented m-m-mouth you h-have,” Jim stuttered. His hips bucked up as he fucked the back of imaginary Sherlock's throat. 

"Fuck!" Jim swore. "Sherlock I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence though. Jim hit his orgasm hard and came all over his torso. Afterward, he felt that he needed a rest. Jim laid there and panted as he regained his composure. When he regained his energy, his hand inspected his stomach. The cum had dried.

 _That was fast,_ he thought. _Something just doesn't feel right though. I know I just masturbated in Sherlock's bed, but I feel like I should do something to leave my mark before I go._

Suddenly, Jim had a filthy idea. He pulled off the dressing gown and tossed it onto the floor. Then, he burrowed under the blanket and sheet. After that, he rolled onto his stomach and positioned his softened cock downwards so it was facing his feet.

“Oops,” said Jim casually as he peed in Sherlock's bed. He couldn't help but feel deliciously naughty as the warmth spread around him.

When he was done, he got up, made the bed, put his clothes back on, and returned the dressing gown to the closet. 

“Thank you for allowing me this visit,” said Jim to the air. “You were a most gracious host, Sherlock.”

\---

Later that night, Sherlock and John returned home. John went into the kitchen to fix something to eat, but stopped short when he saw the broken cup on the floor.

“This was in the cupboard,” said John to himself.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked.

“I think we might've had a break in,” said John a bit worriedly.

“You may be right,” said Sherlock, looking at his chair. “I'll deal with it in the morning. Right now, I'm very tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, John.”

"Goodnight, Sherlock," John replied.

Sherlock went upstairs and got ready for bed as usual. When he pulled back his blanket and sheet, he noticed the wet stain. He wasn't confused by this occurrence though. Instead, he simply rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Again, Jim? Really?”


End file.
